Jade's 4th of July party and the special guest
by LateNightShips
Summary: Alright! I finally got my idea down on paper! Well, internet web page really but whatever! This is a story about Jade throwing a 4th of July party! But will her special guest fit in and make friends? Sorry if you don't like it but review if there is something positive you wanna say! Rated T for language- Katnep - John x Davesprite- Jade x Dave - Solradia - DirkJake -ships- enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Karkitty! Wake up!" I blink and see Nepeta sitting on my chest. She is still so tiny, even though they'd all grown up from playing SBURB. I pick her up and set her aside, ruffling her hair gently. She probably just let herself in, like she does every morning."Karkitty.. Did you furrget that today was Jade's party? It's the first time we'll see Aradia and Sollux since they got married! I heard they're even bringing their daughter, Feferi!" She beamed with excitement. I curse under my breath for Nepeta's sake "Really?! I better start getting ready!" I reply. Nepeta smiles and walks towards the door, saying over her shoulder " good, I'll make breakfast!" I sigh and stand up, dressing in my normal grey jeans and black T-shirt with the grey cancer symbol on it. I hear a beeping from the computer on the desk. Someone is messaging me through trollian, but I don't know why. None of us SBURB players use it anymore, we all have cell phones. I sit down at the desk and open up the chat log.

-TintedBlade began trolling CarcinoGeneticist-

TB: Heyy Karklez ;D

CG:WHAT THE FUCK? WHO ARE YOU?

TB: Aww, but II wa5 haviing 50 much 7un ;D

CG: FUCK OFF, YOU SOUND LIKE VRISKA

TB:AWW HEELZ NAW Y0U DIID N0T JU5T C0MPARE ME T0 THAT BIITCH!

CG: WOAH, HOLY SHIT

TB: 5orry, II have rage ;D

CG: IT'S COOL, JUST... WHY IS YOUR FUCKING TEXT BLACK?

TB: Uhh... II'd rather n0t talk ab0ut iit mister grey ;D

CG: ALSO HOW DO YOU KNOW MY FUCKING NAME?

TB: Where d0 II 5tart? 0H yeah, II can 5ee y0u riight n0w!

CG:STALKER MUCH!?

TB: Hehehe-hiic- G0DAMMIIT WHY DO II ALWAY5 HIICUP AFTER LAUGHIING!?

CG: HAHA I AM LAUGHING SO HARD RIGHT NOW

TB: 7UCK Y0U!

CG: FUCK YOU!

TB: Y0U KN0W WHAT! THIIS IIS GETIING N0 WHERE!

CG: FINE! ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!

TB: 7UCK N0!

CG: FUCK YES!

TB: N0

CG: YES

TB: G0d dammit...

CG: AHAHA GOT YOU FUCKASS!

TB: D0n't pu5h iit D:

CG: ANSWERS, NOW

TB: N0

CG: FINE, "PLEASE" ANSWER

TB: Better ;D

TB: Alriight, my name iis Marley

TB: Jeez, why was that 5o hard? II gue55 iit's been a whiile 5iince any1 knew my name, huh.

CG: WOW "MARLEY" HOW TOUCHING, I KNOW YOUR FIRST FUCKING NAME CONGRATS ON THIS BREAKTHROUGH

TB: 5t7u

CG: ACTUALLY, WHAT DID YOU FUCKING WANT IN THE FIRST PLACE? I NEVER GOT AROUND TO ASKING BECAUSE OF ALL YOUR GRUBFUCKING BULLSHIT

TB: Karkat,

CG: WHAT?

TB: Take a chiill piill ;D

-TintedBlade has ceased trolling CarcinoGeneticist-

CG: OH FUCK YOU

I sigh and close my eyes " Nepeta?" she scurries in "is something wrong?" she asks "Have you ever seen this user?" "Hmmm" she stares at the screen " Oh!" Comes an exclaimation "That's Jade's special guest!" "Special guest? "Yep!" "Special how? She's a-" I quickly cut myself off before swearing, Nepeta gets to wax the back of my hand everytime I swear aloud. It hurts, REALLY bad.

Karkat: Be the cool girl

I groan and run a hand through my hair, reajusting my shades. My hands feel along my horns and trace their shape to down below my ears. "Marley," I whisper, repeating it over and over again. I am dressed in a long sleeved black T-shirt and jeans, but I know Jade would be dissapointed if I showed up to her party without looking even a little bit festive. I log into my computer again and this time begin trolling someone else, a friend, however briefly I've known her.

-TintedBlade began trolling GardenGnostic-

TB: Hey Jade ;D

GG: oh hi marley! sorry, i'm really busy prepping for the party! What's up?

TB: II need 50me0ne t0 help me fiind a 7e5tiive 0ut7iit and y0ur the 0nly per50n II kn0w be5iide5 Karkat and he'5 a gr0uch ;D

GG: i'd love to help you but im really busy right now... maybe kanaya could help you? She loves fashion! Just come over to my house right now, she's here!

TB: Waiit wha-

GG: great :D see you soon

-GardenGnostic has ceased pestering TintedBlade-

TB: Jade!... Ughh...

…...

Hey guys, hope you liked it, also please don't hate for my oc, just don't read it if that bothers you ;D alright, please fav and review and their will be another chapter soon!

Bye for now ;D

Marley Roffox


	2. Chapter 2

I groan for the second time in 10 minutes and facepalm. Why did I ask Jade to help me find something to wear and who on Alternia is Kanaya!? Probably another troll. I stand up and look in the mirror. Can't go out looking terrible, even if it's to buy a new outfit. I brush dust off my shirt and press a glowy button and the mirror hums. A stamp presses into the T-shirt, imprinting two white outlines of cat ears, one tilted to the side. I sigh and slide off the shades, glaring into the reflection of my cerise colored eyes. My mutation. Stupid blood. I was never sure who to trust with my secret, though my moirail always thought they were beautiful. I quickly set the glasses on an end table nearby and pick up the brush that was conviently sitting nearby and begin to stroke it through my shoulder-length black hair, carefully avoiding my curved horns that travel in a heart shape and end a little ways from my ears. Having my hair brushed relaxs me and I close my eyes, thinking of my moirail, Ariana. -Flashback- "Marley!" the girl in the red god tier gasped "what?" I looked at her inquisitively. She ran to me and began checking all over and started mumbling "no,no,no,no" upon which I looked down.

My entire body was turning transparent. My moirail flung herself on me, sobbing "don't go..." and tears began to stream out of my eyes as I realized what was happening and a choked sob escaped my throat. I collapsed to the ground, taking her with me. "Guys?..." I choked out, earning the looks of Samaya, Kaijah and Aviner, the rest of my group for this stupid game, no, my friends, as I would call them now. Samaya is the seer of space, Kaijah the knight of void, Aviner the heir of light, my moirail, Ariana the thief of time and I, I was the rogue of blood. I heard collective gasps as they rushed forwards and crouched beside us. Tears were streaming down all our faces now and I hugged them all and said my goodbyes as I became paler and paler. I cuddled with my moirail and she rested her head on my lap, soaking my outfit with tears. I had never seen her so sad and yet, I was happy that she was crying over me, that I had someone that really cared.

In my last moments with them, I stood up and wiped my eyes, prepared to let go. " Ok, now I know you are all sad right now and trust me, so am I but you need to keep it together and I promise someday I'll find you." Ariana reached out her hand. I raised my hand for one last touch, just one more and then I was gone into the dark.-Flashback-

I gasped, as all the memories came flooding back and desperatly shoved my emotions back, barely managing to keep them in check. I reached up my hand, brushing my eyes softly, looking for tears.

What am I doing? I'm supposed to be heading over to Jade's house to meet Kanaya, can't be dawdling now can I? I grab my aviator shades and put them on quickly before getting my helmet and biking down to Jade's house, which is only ½ mile away.

I brake and hop off my bike when I pull into the driveway and lock it to her bike rack. I heard a crashing sound coming from within and ran to the door. My grey finger pushed the doorbell and barking sounded at the door. I smiled a little bit, realizing that this must be Becqueral, (sorry if I spelled that wrong) Jade's dog that she had told me about.

The door was then flung open and a big white dog ran out and jumped up on me. He was surprisingly light for his size and I easily pushed him off. A girl with long black hair, round glasses, green eyes and just basically Jade was standing in the entrance.

…...

Sorry it was late, also sorry for shortness, I was really busy this weekend! Welp, hope you enjoy!

See ya!

Marley Roffox

p.s. I know this story sucks but it's my first so I am very new to writing fanfiction

Disclaimer: Homestuck and everything except Marley belongs to Andrew Hussie


End file.
